Pained
by narnian-starkid
Summary: An older brother's thoughts through a younger sibling's struggle with nightmares. What is a certain younger sister thinking the morning after? Companion Fic to 'Scream', set before Prince Caspian, Peter's POV and Lucy's POV, two-shot.
1. Chapter 1: Peter

Summary: I was about to drop off again when a low whimper roused my consciousness again. Looking around, my eyes quickly discovered the source of the whimper and my muscles relaxed, my heart pained. Companion-fic to 'Scream' set before Prince Caspian, Peter's POV and Lucy's POV, two-shot.

Author's Note: This idea came to my friend while she was reading 'Scream', and she asked about Peter's thoughts and feelings during the first part of the story. She also wanted a bit of background as to what Lucy had been doing before she came to wake the boys. So, wonderful friend of mine, this one's for you! Oh, by the way, I did change some of the dialogue from the original story so it wouldn't seem too boring for you all.

Disclaimer: If I said I was related to C.S. Lewis, why would I be writing a **fan** fiction? NOT MINE!

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

_Peter's dream_

Ages:

Peter – 17

Susan – 16

Edmund – 14

Lucy – 12

Pained – Chapter 1: Peter

(Peter's POV)

_The cool water laps my ankles as I stand on the beach at Cair Paravel, the castle glimmering in the late afternoon sun._

_Looking around, I can see the familiar Narnian star formations start to appear in the black blanket of a night sky._

_As I start to walk along the beach, my foot suddenly collides with something hard with a small 'ding'._

_I uncover the sand to find a bottle there. Curious, I pick it up and see that inside is a letter of sorts._

_I open the cork at the top of the bottle and I reach inside – for the hole is rather large – and take out the parchment._

_Opening it out, I read the message on it, it reads;_

_**All that you know, is about to change.**_

_Puzzled, I glance back at the bottle, only to see an empty hand, I look up at the castle, only to find old ruins, and yet the message is still there, clear as day._

My puzzlement woke me up to find myself, not on the sandy beach of Narnia, but in my bed in Finchley. I was about to drop off again, when a low whimper roused my consciousness again. Looking around, my eyes quickly discovered the source of the whimper and my muscles relaxed, my heart pained.

Edmund had always had nightmares since leaving the White Witch and tonight was no different. Tangled in a strangling vine of blankets, sweating and occasionally whimpering, he tossed and turned.

Concerned, I threw back my own covers and hastily strode over to his bed, just as the nightmare appeared to take a darker turn and Edmund let out a closed mouth scream.

Alarmed, I walked more quickly and sat on his bedside, my hand reaching up to rest somewhat reassuringly on his trembling shoulder.

"Come on Ed, its okay, just wake up" I pleaded softly, shaking his shoulder, determined to end this as quickly as possible. No avail.

I sighed; obviously the only thing that would awaken him now was when the nightmare itself ended. I prayed to Aslan that that would be soon.

A warm spring breeze drifted through the open window, and I could smell the Lion's mane on the air. I know He heard my prayer.

I continued to sit there – alternatively stroking the dark locks out of eyes so tightly shut with tears clinging to the lashes, and letting my thoughts wander back to my own strange dream. What was with that odd message? Why was the Cair in ruins? What had happened to our once beautiful kingdom?

"NO!! PETER!!"

The frantic scream made me jump in fright. I faced Edmund again, to find more tears on his freckled cheeks and he was almost writhing in anguish.

My mind seemed to wake up to itself, as I gripped his shoulder harder than I intended and yelled

"Ed! You're dreaming! Wake up!"

His dark chocolate eyes flashed open and he screamed an ear-shattering anguished scream and he flew smack into my chest.

My arms instinctively came to wrap around his trembling form as he buried his sweat-soaked head into my shoulder, shaking with fright and repressed sobs.

As Edmund's breathing began to settle down, I asked shakily

"By Aslan Ed, what was that? What kind of a dream would be so bad that it took me –" here, I glanced at his bedside clock "– ten minutes to wake you up?"

He was trembling again, so I waited patiently. Five minutes later, I felt him move against me. Looking down, I saw pained eyes that showed fear, horror and loss all at the same time.

"It was during the Battle of Beruna" he whispered hoarsely "and the Witch was coming towards you, I couldn't move, and then she started taunting you and teasing you. Then she stabbed you, right in the chest."

I gasped softly. Edmund often had dreams of this kind, but they were never like this.

"I ran towards you, and you looked at me and said that it was all my fault that you were hurt, then my last words were wishing you wouldn't die, but then you did just that" Here, Edmund whimpered again, burying his head back into my chest. He didn't want me to see him cry.

I said nothing; I only gently stroked his hair as I began to hum an old Narnian lullaby – just like I used to do in Narnia.

This time though, it obviously wasn't working. His muscles remained tense and his trembling hadn't eased that much.

I glanced down at him, puzzled. This always used to work; in fact, it used to send both of us to sleep at once. Something else was wrong.

Before I could ask however, there was a knock on our door.

"Enter" Edmund called out hoarsely.

Our door opened, and in came Mum, Su, and Lucy. Taking in the sight before them, Lucy visibly understood. She strode over to us and knelt down opposite Edmund, looking at him with scared, but genuine concern.

"What happened?" Mum asked.

"We could hear someone screaming" Susan put in.

"It's alright Mum, Ed was just having a nightmare" I told her.

Without warning, Mum came and took Edmund into her arms and whispered to him something I couldn't hear.

A slightly annoyed look came across Edmund's face, but he nodded.

After a few minutes, she stood, and left our room, obviously satisfied that I could take care of my brother, even though I had failed to do so once –

'Stop it' I thought to myself 'You've been through this with yourself more than enough times'

Distantly, I heard Edmund sigh and suddenly the weight on my lap returned. Smiling slightly, I began to hum again.

He snuggled further into my lap and my smile grew wider. Seconds later, his breathing was slow and even, his eyes were closed and his trembling was non existent.

My smile was an outright grin now, as I allowed my own eyelids to droop, and before I could say "Monkey's Uncle" I was sound asleep too.

**Ok, maybe not one of my best, but I thought it was ok. Did anyone notice that the letter that Peter receives in his dream was a line from the 'Prince Caspian' trailer? I hope so, that's one reason I added it in. Anyway, Chapter 2 will be about Lucy, so keep your eyes peeled! **

**Oh, I know I said that 'Not So Leisurely After All' was complete, but a certain wonderful author by the penname of skgirl8621 gave me a simply marvellous idea that I decided to use, so look out for that one too!**

**Also look out for Chapter 3 of 'Amber's Prince Caspian Story' which will be up sometime before Christmas I hope!**

**Yours in writing,**

**Fan of the Just King.**

_**Merry Christmas to all!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Lucy

Author's Note: REALLY sorry about the wait! I have been really busy with Christmas preparations and present buying, so now I can finally sit down and get this chapter out. Thanks to the awesome authors and other people who reviewed chapter 1.

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, only the plot of this story.

Chapter 2: Lucy

I felt myself being shaken awake almost seconds after going back to my room.

Drowsily, I opened my eyes and saw Mum standing over me.

"Morning Mum" I yawned sleepily.

Mum just shook her head amusedly and walked out the door, presumably to wake up the boys.

Sighing, I got out of bed and changed, before walking down to breakfast.

Upon walking into the kitchen, I saw Susan sitting down on the lounge chair reading the latest magazine, and her mother was standing over the cooking breakfast.

I saw that Peter and Edmund weren't down yet. Smiling, I knew that they would stay in bed all day if they could. They were the kind that liked sleeping in late – of course, they always have been.

I however, was a light sleeper and it didn't take much to wake me up. Susan was another heavy sleeper. There was one time before we were shipped off to the country when the air raid siren was going off and Mum had to race upstairs and wake Susan up because if she hadn't, she would have slept right through.

Grinning, I took my bacon and eggs from Mum and sat at our small dining table opposite our TV.

Susan was sitting on our comfy green sofa reading a magazine and chewing her lower lip in thought. Her brown hair was neatly combed and tied back and her clothes were clean and not wrinkled.

She looked up at me and smiled in greeting. I gave her a small smile in return, and then returned to my breakfast. Mum was still humming away in the kitchen.

After breakfast, around ten o'clock, I stood up and returned my dirty dishes to Mum and helped her wash up. By the time she dismissed me, it was about ten past ten.

Mum apparently noticed this too, and sighed.

"Lucy darling, would you go and get those two lazy lumps that are your brothers out of bed" she said, turning to me and smiling.

Obliging, I stood silently and walked quietly upstairs, only to walk almost smack straight into Peter.

"Morning Peter" I whispered, wrapping my arms around his back.

"Hello Lu, were you just coming to wake us up?" he asked.

I glanced up at his face to see a mischievous grin on his slightly tanned face and a cheeky sparkle to his sky blue eyes.

"Well, yes I was, but –" I said, not quite understanding, but then I felt a wide grin curve my lips as I began to understand what he was getting at.

He smiled wider.

"Come on then" Peter took my hand and we tiptoed back to the boy's room.

He silently pushed the door open and we crept in.

Edmund was spread out on the end of his bed, asleep. His dark hair was sticking up in all directions and there were faint snores sounding in the otherwise quiet room.

"What are we going to do, jump or the Tickle Machine?" I asked cheekily.

Peter's grin went, if possible, even wider.

"You jump, I'll tickle" he whispered back.

I nodded. Running jumps were my speciality – other than throwing daggers – and I always used to do this in Narnia whenever someone needed waking.

I thought quickly about what would be the best target to aim for without hurting Edmund. Finally deciding on his left foot – which was the closest – I ran and jumped, landing precisely on my target.

He let out a quiet moan and rolled over to look at me, his eyes halfway between open and closed, but right at that second, Peter sprang into action, squeezing his lithe fingers into all of Edmund's most ticklish spots.

His eyes were definitely open now, and as I stood watching – laughing, but watching – he groaned good-naturedly and proceeded to get his fingers into Peter's pressure points.

After a few seconds of trying, and obviously seeing that he wouldn't win, Edmund sat up and rubbed at his dark chocolate eyes and stretched.

"Morning you two trouble-makers, may I ask, what are you doing in my room?" he asked, eyes now twinkling.

I couldn't stop myself from pouting at him.

"You let us in here last night!" I exclaimed.

I wasn't watching my brother for his reaction, but Peter later told me that his face had darkened and his eyes abruptly lost their twinkle.

"Yes, well, that's another story" he objected quietly.

I sighed, shrugged and skipped out of the room and back downstairs.

"Are they coming down now?" It was Mum.

I nodded, but at that moment, there was a fully exasperated cry from upstairs.

"Don't call me that!" Edmund's voice carried down the stairs loud and clear, I wouldn't be surprised if Aslan had heard it.

Loud footsteps then sounded down the stairs and a thoroughly amused Peter was sprinting past us – ignoring Mum's annoyed yell of "BOYS! No running in the house!" – hotly pursued by Edmund out into the garden, where Edmund suddenly leapt on Peter from behind, sending both of them to the ground in a laughing, panting heap.

Susan had left the living room at the noise and was now standing at the doorway shaking her head in amusement. Mum walked over and she was shaking her head and smiling.

I on the other hand, was grinning outright and I raced outside to hug both my brothers and then proceeded to have a full-on tag game that ended in a fierce Tickling Competition between me and my brothers.

This was a good day.

**Sorry if the ending was a bit cheesy, but I still hope everyone enjoyed it! I PROMISE that I will post Chapter 3 of 'Amber's Prince Caspian Story' very soon; I just needed to get this out of the way because it wouldn't stop bugging me. Also, that chapter needs to undergo very SERIOUS revision.**

**Yours in writing,**

**Fan of the Just King.**


End file.
